


The Not-So Golden Ratio

by Daxii, witchy_alien



Category: Free!
Genre: College!AU, Fluff, M/M, Slow Build, cute crushing boys
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-19
Updated: 2015-11-10
Packaged: 2018-04-15 11:50:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4605642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daxii/pseuds/Daxii, https://archiveofourown.org/users/witchy_alien/pseuds/witchy_alien
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Haru and Kisumi wind up seated next to each other in their Art History class, and enjoy the trials and tribulations of being project partners while battling this completely confusing crushes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Haru is one of only a few that arrive too early to class, but it gives him time to finally have lunch, having been caught up in all that ungodly _first day_ havoc and spending most of his time searching for his map of the campus, in his backpack that’s over flowing with every other useless leaflet _except his fucking map_. He strategically chooses a seat far away from the four other people in the auditorium sized room, and begins munching away on his meal in silence waiting for class to begin.

People finally start to come in one by one as it gets closer to the actual start time. The professor walks in a grand total of a minute before class is scheduled to start, and Haru frowns at her obvious lack of eagerness for the start of the new year. She dilly-dallies with some excuse that she’s waiting to give the others more time to find the room.

Haru pulls out his notebook, but can’t find his pencil anywhere in his bag (obviously on a Honeymoon with the map). He sighs and looks around the room. Today is just going to be introductions and going over the syllabus. But it’s always helpful, as Haru has learned in the past, to write down exactly what the professor expects of him. Dejected and annoyed, Haru pulls out his phone to take notes electronically - something he’s just learned his phone can even do ( _thanks, new roommate Rin_ )

He taps away to open up the notes app and sets it down, checking the time. They were already five minutes late starting, but the professor, apparently known as the sweetest in the art department, says she wants to wait another five minutes.

Watching the seconds dribble by does absolutely nothing for his already dying excitement for the semester. He closes his eyes, willing time to move faster - but all he gets for his prayers is the suffering creak of the seat next to him.

Haru opens his eyes to see a man with bright pink hair blowing a piece of bubblegum a distressingly similar colour. It pops and Haru watches the man open his mouth in a way that _probably_ shouldn’t be so lewd (but judging by the tightness of his pants, it might be his intention) and lick away the gum.

Haru resorts to rolling his eyes and looks straight ahead at Professor-who-thinks-it's-okay-to-start-class-ten-minutes-late. She talks and introduces herself (Himura-sensei) as the guy next to Haru loudly removes his supplies. But when he takes a case full of pens and pencils (that looks more suited to grade school rather than a university art school, but still) Haru can't resist.

"Can I borrow one of those, please?" he asks, fighting the urge to glance a way in the hopes that a determined stare might get his point across better than his almost-whispered words, and points to the case

The guy just smiles and digs through his case as if the one pen on top isn't good enough. He pulls out a pink camouflaged pencil and hands it to Haru.

"Thank you," Haru is just relieved to be able to take notes the old fashioned way, whatever kind of medium it may be, and his neighbour looks a little confused that Haru hasn’t taken any offence, but then smirks, like he’s won anyway.

Mister Bubblegum sighs, "It's always the pretty ones who are ditzy."

Haru shifts from a polite straight face into a sudden glare.

Mister Bubblegum is unaffected, or at least pretending to be twirling his pen in his hand and scribbling in his notebook. Haru follows suit, side eyeing the other boy throughout the class period. Just what is _with him?_

They’re otherwise silent during class, but Kisumi keeps a silent vigil over this bristling little thing next to him. He’s like a cat with the way he twitches in irritation, flexes his delicate artist’s knuckles on the desk like he wants to scratch, and is about one step away from curling up and napping if his bleary eyes are anything to go by.

The guy gets out of his chair, bag already over his shoulder, and awkwardly clears his throat and Kisumi does his best to blink down at him with some suave anticipation. He’s trying for _cool_ but the blank face before him clearly isn’t buying it, and continues to hold out the borrowed pencil for him to take back.

Kisumi smiles and covers the other end of it, using it as some sort of leverage to stand up too, but then pushes it back towards the guy. “Doesn’t matter to me,” he smiles.

The guy bristles and appears to click his jaw. He’d hiss, if he was a cat. He’d be one of those black ones that acts like a stray, stalking the neighbourhood and giving the suspicious types panic attacks while pretending to be totally innocent. And then he’d go home to a cushy bed with a heart shaped pillow and get picked up and petted on by his doting owner… Kisumi realises his roomie Makoto would make an _excellent_ companion for this little guy… and be served up a platter of his favourite fish.

“Thanks,” he grunts, frowning at the pencil in his hand as Kisumi pulls away. He looks more confused than anything, but is sincere none the less.

“Don’t mention it. Worth it to get to sit next to such a cutie,” Kisumi winks, straining his cheeky grin as long as he thinks he can manage it before he crumbles into a blush.

Sure it’s the first day of school and all… new starts and all that… but maybe he’s pushing it a _little_ far. Especially when his cat just _stares_ at him.

… And then turns on his heel to run away. Kisumi quickly reaches out for his arm.

“So I’m Kisumi!” he beams.

“…Haru,” and Haru promptly prises Kisumi’s fingers from around his wrist. “So. Um. Bye.”

“See you tomorrow!” Kisumi calls after him.

When he’s finished waving like an idiot to the back of the guy that is absolutely _not_ going to turn around and wave back at him, he slumps back down into his seat to finish packing away his things. He flips his notepad to the back cover, mindlessly doodling with the pen he’s just picked up, and ends up with a little black cat. He shades it in, being unusually careful for his more exuberant style of art, and gives it a border shaped like a heart.

He blushes all by himself as he realises what he’s done. What is this, high school? _Middle_ school? They’ve barely exchanged a dozen words and here he is day dreaming like a silly little preteen. But there’s just something about that cool attitude he totally _digs_ , and ends up smiling to himself all the way home.

Makoto tactfully avoids questioning his head-over-heels trance as he mindlessly sprawls out on the couch. Makoto prefers the armchair in their little flat.

“So how was your day?” he asks instead, but Kisumi can’t help smiling. He’s already given himself away, and turns his head towards him.

“Oh, you know, first day stuff.”

“Mm… mine’s been boring. I’ve probably had the same introductory speech four times today, and I’ve got it _again_ tomorrow at tryouts.”

“Swim team?” Kisumi asks just to confirm, and Makoto nods.  “I need to get the date for the basketball!”

“Thursday,” Makoto offers, smiling away.

“You’re a God, Mako,” Kisumi swoons. “Gonna pull off another miracle and make dinner, too?”

Makoto just snorts but diligently gets up. “Yeah, alright, and you gonna tell me what’s got you so preoccupied?”

“I don’t know what you mean,” Kisumi lies, turning into the side of the couch now.

“Uh huh. Bet he’s cuuu-uuute!”

Kisumi makes some noise his little cat-boy could probably translate and pouts his way through the rest of their evening. But at least it covers up the sappy smile that’s otherwise threatening to take over. And hey, for his cop-out of taking a _real_ history course, this Art History thing might not be so bad!


	2. Chapter 2

Haru fiddles with the pencil in hand. He sits staring ahead at the wall. Choosing to watch the eggshell white paint age then start on any actual first day homework assignments. Bringing the pencil to his lips, he grimaces realizing what he's doing. He holds the pencil out in front of him, twirling the disgustingly bright pink utensil between his fingers.

Bubblegum.

Everything about that guy was bubblegum. Pink and cute and a hassle.

Haru drops the pencil. It isn't worth the time he's giving it. Haru digs through his own pencil box full of markers dried out of ink and worn down crayons. He pulls out a broken blue crayon and starts drawing.

He's about halfway done with his Crayola doodle when Rin gets back from work with Ai following behind him. "Honey, I'm home!" Rin calls out even though Haru is sitting right there in front of him.

"Welcome back," Haru doesn't bother to look up from his spot on the floor.

Rin places a bag of takeout food next to Haru and sits down. He watches Haru color as he eats. Almost choking on his takeout noodles once he catches a glimpse of the drawing.

Ai leans over Haru's shoulder and lets out a soft, "Wow."

"You drew that with crayons?" Rin sputters out.  

Ai reaches his hand out to trace the lines of blue and pink.

Haru's stomach growls at the smell of dinner. He puts his notebook down, food more important than his doodle that was only a distraction from his real work.

Rin and Ai still stare at the picture. Haru watches them share a glance before they turn their eyes onto Haru. Smiles wide on their faces and eyes bright. Haru knows he's about to regret this drawing. It's so obvious now that he's gotten the chance to actually look at it. Like really look at it. The picture is of Mr. Bubblegum-Pencil's profile, gum in an exaggeratingly large bubble.

He rips out the page, only half actually tears out, and crumples it.

"Aw, c'mon, Haru!" Rin tries to pry the already ruined art out of Haru's hands. "Who's that supposed to be?"

Haru turns his head away. The part of the page that didn't tear out taunts him from its place on the floor.

"He's really cute," Ai giggles, trying to break the tension between Rin and Haru.

It works. Rin frowns, "Hey," he says with no real seriousness.

"You can be cute sometimes," Ai teases.

Haru finds himself getting front row seats to Rin and Ai's shameless display of flirting. They're staring a little too intimately at one another for Haru's liking. He coughs to interrupt them.

Rin pulls away with a red face. He gives Haru a look that Haru can't read and goes back to eating.

 

Haru tells himself there is nothing to be nervous for when he enters his art history class. Again, he's there a good twenty minutes early. It gives him enough time to open up his lunch and enjoy the much needed down time.

It doesn't last long.

In walks Mr. Bubblegum who spots Haru before he even has time to slink down in his seat. He runs up the steps and slides in the spot next to Haru. Haru tries to ignore him, he really tries. But he's got the smell of vanilla and kiwi assaulting his nose. It's like this guy is wearing the perfume middle school girls like. And he's popping bubble gum every thirty seconds.

"So," Oh no. He's talking to Haru, scoots in closer even, "Haru, was it?"

Haru grunts, mouth full of fish.

"Oh, yum! I haven't had a home-cooked meal since I left home." He eyes Haru's lunch with a little too much hope.

He starts laughing, "You don't have to look at me like that! I'm not asking for your food, just missing home."

Haru turns to look at him. Kis-something was his name. Mr. Bubblegum looks at the whiteboard, head resting on his hand. He has this look on his face, eyes glassy, a small smile. Haru is taken by surprise when turns to face him. Pink, wavy hair brushing against his arm. Slim, fox-like face looking back up at him.

"Are you from here?"

Haru closes his bento to pull out his notebook, "Iwatobi."

Bubblegum's face lights up, "Country boy? Wow!” 

Haru doesn't know what he means by that

"I'm from here but my family just moved to Sendai. I miss them so much! I feel like I'm going to miss my little brother grow up and get taller than me." Haru realizes this guy has a voice that can't be ignored. He wants to listen.

"You have a brother?" Haru asks, picking at the cover of his notebook.

Mr.Bubblegum smiles brightly, "He's in middle school. Super cute and so popular with the ladies already! He's so shy I don't know if he can handle all the attention," He laughs.

Haru nods. He looks to the door and then the clock to see he still has ten minutes. He turns back to his notebook and flips through the pages. The guy is going on about something about his family when Haru interrupts, "What's your name?"

"Kisumi," He laughs. "You're really cute. We should be friends."

Haru has no interest in being friends. 

 

“So something about that face tells me you got to see that guy again,” Makoto smirks behind the textbook he’s reading.

Kisumi caves. It’s only _Makoto_ , after all, probably the nicest guy he’s ever met. “We sit together in Art History.”

“Do you know his major?” always with the sensible questions.

If Kisumi had to guess, he’d _think_ Art, just because he seems so nonchalant and kinda hippy-ish, but then there’s such an unpredictable edge to him that he doesn’t really want to assume, so he just shrugs instead.

“Is he joining any clubs, any teams?”

“Well, we’ve not really managed to talk… or I have. He hasn’t. I think he’s kinda… introverted?” because he’s definitely not shy. Quiet, yes, but it seems a little more complex than that.

“Probably doesn’t know what to do with you! So how are the rest of your classes? Or is Art History your new favourite?”

“ _Maaaaay_ be,” Kisumi finally joins Makoto on the couch and flops his head into his lap. “But they’re alright. No Haru in those though.

“Oh _Haru_ , is it?” Kisumi really needs to learn to resist Makoto’s charms. He’s _relentless_ with the teasing. “Go on, what does he look like?”

“You’re like an embarrassing parent, Makoto,” Kisumi whines.

“No, go on, tell me. He must have _something_ about him that’s got you so giddy.”

Haru is… pretty, striking, in a certain sort of way. He’s so small and seems so delicate, but he’s almost intimidating with how blank his face is. Kisumi hasn’t seen one little hint of a smile and he’s barely twitched into a scowl, and Kisumi keeps exaggerating his own expressions as if to make up for it. They’re so… opposite, so maybe it’s that old “opposites attract” thing coming into play, but…

“I’m not really sure he’s all that into me, anyway,” Kisumi mutters. In fact, Haru’s probably nothing but annoyed with him, no matter how hard he’s trying.

Makoto laughs. “Well, you’re an acquired taste. Give him some time to get used to you. You can be a bit…”

“Full on?”

Makoto nods.

“Yeah… Do you think toning it down would help? Like, I could get all serious and studious and see if he’s more into _that_ type of guy.”

“What, and give him whiplash when he uncovers the real you again? Just be yourself.”

 

Right. Be himself. Just slide into the seat next to Haru and grin at him like he’s _not_ sort of suffocating on this school boy crush of his.

He marches into the room with good intentions. Maybe he’ll offer Haru one of the cookies in his bag? Everyone bonds over food, right? He’s in before Haru and sets up all his equipment, obsessively arranging and straightening his alignment of pens – it’s a habit – and finally sees Haru plod into the room and look over.

He seems to deflate, which can’t bode well, but sits next to him anyway.

“Hey, how’s your day been?”

Haru just nods.

“Tired? Yeah… kinda sucks that we have this class in the afternoon. Is your schedule still as higgldy-piggldy as mine? Somehow I’m supposed to cram basketball tryouts in after this too!”

“What’s your major?” Haru asks. It’s always so sudden and unexpected when he talks, it takes Kisumi a second to find his answer.

“Architecture… so I’m doing some physics and maths classes too.”

“Sounds stressful.”

“What’s yours?”

“Art.”

Well look at that, he was right. Maybe he can read this guy better than he expected.

“Cookie?” Kisumi offers.

“Uh… sure. Thanks.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dax: BOOP. These boys are too cute. So if you wanted a split, it's mostly me doing Kisumi's POV and my bae here doing Haru's, and for what a slut I am for Kisumi, I've never really written from him like this? AND I AM LOVING IT!
> 
> witchy_alien: wassup! I'm happy if you love and enjoy this like we are :)


	3. Chapter 3

Haru sits in the tub, staring down at the now stale water that has gone cold. It makes no difference if he sits in it until he's sick anyway. He's pretty sure he's got the early onsets of a cold, but that doesn't mean he wants it to stick around. He sighs and gets out.

Everything is so frustrating and pink. His mind is full of curly hair and useless conversations. Cookies and bubblegum and an ugly pink pencil that has no place in Haru's crayon box, but has somehow found its way next to the broken markers and colors.

Haru steps into the living room where Rin is already home. He is sitting on the floor with his homework laid out in front of him. Rin flips through his textbook, "How was your day, Princess?"

Haru ignores the nickname. Choosing to start dinner instead of argue which gets Rin's attention pretty quickly. A passive Haru, which Rin has easily picked up on in these short few weeks of living with him, is an upset Haru.

"You alright?" Rin looks up from his books.

"Long day," Long week, long class, long hour with Kisumi and his stupid, dumb smile and annoying little giggle.

Rin puts his pen down, which Haru knows means that he wants to talk. Haru heats up the stove and sighs. He already knows this conversation was coming. Rin has been bugging him about his (not) friend since Ai had let it slip that the crayon drawing looked like one of the basketball players. Rin has only been hinting that he wanted more information on the guy, and so far Haru had avoided every conversation.

This, however, couldn't be one of those times.

"So there's this guy," Haru starts.

"Basketball player, Shigino, right?" Rin perks up. Haru gives him a confused look, "Ai knows most of the people who play sports."

Haru nods and continues, "He's in my Art History class and he won't mind his own business."

Rin lets out an exaggerated gasp, "Is my Haru being bullied?"

Haru stares at him.

Rin laughs, "So what's up with this guy? Is he a big ole' jerk that steals your homework?"

"No, he's," Haru lets out a frustrated sigh because, really, how can he describe Kisumi?

Bright, too happy, touchy, invades Haru's space constantly. Never actually pays attention in class even after calling Haru ditzy.

"Haru," Rin waves his hand in front of Haru's face. "Zoned out there for a bit. This guy must really be something, huh?"

Something. "Annoying," Haru settles for. That has to be the something.

Rin has completely forgotten his homework, "How so?" He lays out on the floor, watching Haru cook.

"He always sits next to me and," Distracts, smells too sweet, makes Haru feel weird, "bothers me."

Rin stares at Haru, his eyes studying Haru as he carries bowls of dinner to him. They sit and eat in silence. Haru still notices Rin eyeing him from above his meal.

After a while, Rin opens his mouth to speak, then closes it, seemingly choosing the right words, "Have you ever tried changing seats?"

Haru feels so dumb because he hasn't thought about it like that. He has been sitting in the same spot for a few classes now that moving wasn't even a thought in his mind.

Rin flicks his forehead, "Figured you didn't think of that."

Haru rolls his eyes. The conversation is dropped.

And the next time he's at school, he chooses to eat lunch outside of class. Walks in a few minutes late, and sits on the opposite side of the room, far from Kisumi. 

 

Kisumi sees Haru walking in, and looks up to smile in greeting from their shared bench. But Haru is… vacant. Walking like a man with a mission. Kisumi smirks. Haru’s pretty little face is always so serious, and today he’s hit a new high. Haru continues on towards the tables, and Kisumi shifts his bag a little more under his own seat so it’s not in the way, but Haru just… carries on. It’s like Kisumi doesn’t even exist. There’s not even a glance of acknowledgment. Kisumi feels his jaw slowly dropping as he turns his head to follow Haru, right to the far back corner of the room where he sits down alone, practically hidden from view. 

What… what did he do?

He’s distracted in class. He almost doesn’t hear a thing their tutor waffles on about, but it’s not nearly as important as what he could have done. They’d been… getting along. Acquaintances. Classmates. Maybe taking steps towards the realm of friends. They could have little study sessions together and coffee dates and… dates. But that last one was always going to be just a hypothetical little daydream. Cute as Haru is, Kisumi’s doubtful he’s the romantic type. He’d just end up annoying him. 

Annoying him. 

Pencils? Cookies? Has he been too forward in his pursuit of friendship? Probably. He does that. But that’s just how Kisumi rolls. Kinda quirky and flamboyant. It’s like his style. He’d be boring otherwise. Wouldn’t everything? 

So Haru’s overwhelmed. Well, ok, but now they’re both a pair of loners at their desks and just how miserable is that going to be for the rest of term? Space is one thing, but this has sort of hit a nerve. He even feels offended. 

One unproductive hour later, and the rustling of bags and scraping of chairs signals it’s time to escape. And one student is certainly making a break for it. Haru is dashing past their, Kisumi’s, desk like a dog out of the gates, and Kisumi’s satchel has never been so disorganised when he scrapes the whole top of the table into it with one big swoop of his arm in an attempt to catch up, but Haru is already out of the door by the time he’s got it zipped up, and there’s such a mash of people he’s never going to find him when he gets out of the room. 

“Haru! Haru, wait!” he calls, trying to weave his way between the other students. It’s a good thing he’s tall, just barely able to see that mess of black bobbing its way along the hall at a definite speed. 

And, to his genuine surprise, Haru stops, edging over to the wall where Kisumi can trap him so he can’t run off again. 

“Ah… hey. Are you ok? Did I do something wrong?” Kisumi feels his voice waver in a way it usually doesn’t. A distinct note of upset he didn’t realise was coming on. 

Haru stares at him, taking in a breath that stops short at a gasp, and time seems to freeze as he fixes into a sort of glare. 

“No.”

“Then why…?” Kisumi reaches out a hand, aiming to cup his fingers around the top of Haru’s arm, but Haru turns and dodges. 

“It doesn’t matter.”

Well, obviously something must have mattered, because Haru is sitting right where he damn well should be in their following class (after Kisumi’s had an entire weekend to be drunk and stew in this uncertainty). He beams down at him, so delighted that whatever bump has smoothed itself out.  
Haru averts his eyes. Maybe it’s Kisumi’s imagination, but that might be a little smile pulling at his lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> witchy: idk how to write so good (read that in a thick southern accent like the texas trash i am). hope you enjoyed and this is just the beginning of our shoujo-y goodness.


	4. Chapter 4

Pink hair is wrapped tightly in his fingers. Tugging and pulling, his moans fall from his mouth as soft lips graze against his skin. Haru has to cover his mouth, some of him has a little sense to do so. The sensations overwhelm him as he watches what is very much Kisumi bob his head. Haru pants at the image feeling the heat shoot down his spine and fill his belly with warmth.

 

Haru wakes up the third morning in a row feeling like a fourteen year old covered in his own mess. At least this time he had enough sense to shove his face into the pillow to muffle any unnecessary noise. Haru sits up and stares down at the bed sheets that need to be washed before Rin wakes up.

 

He balls up the sheets making sure that the actual stains are tucked away so he doesn't touch anything, and quietly makes his way to the washer. This is one of the moments he wishes he opted for a room that had communal units, so he wouldn't have to face the embarrassment that is sneaking around his roommate. It also doesn't help that the washing machine decides to be extra loud at the early hours of the morning.

 

Changing his sheets (again), Haru figures he can start his day because he is already awake. He can take a bath to clear his head. Not that his head is foggy or anything. Not like he can't stop thinking about somebody and some things being done by that somebody. Oh no. Haru is above that. He has never had problems with any of that before now.

 

  
_So why now_ , Haru thinks as he sulks in the tub. He had been able to handle Kisumi a lot more in the classroom. He was a lot more... tolerable than Haru had originally thought. And despite the attention he placed on Haru, he did show that he did pay attention in class.

 

Haru smiles to himself. Just enough for him to notice that he is doing it. He touches his stomach when that weird ache he's been having comes again. Nervous, a little sick, and he feels blood rushing down.

 

Before this Haru was passive when it came to things like this. His body would react when it wanted to and whether he did anything about it was up to him. It passed as soon as puberty did. And now, years later, he's finding himself still trying to cover up the mess he wasn't even awake to remember making.

 

Okay, that's a lie. He remembers. He remembers a lot. Pink, lots of pink. Lips, tongue, hands.

 

Haru dunks his head under the water. He comes back up, water drips down his face unceremoniously, but those thoughts are cleansed away. For now.

 

After some more time in the tub Haru decides to get out. He catches the washer before it buzzes off and puts his sheets into the dryer.

 

Rin wakes up when Haru is making breakfast. When the buzzer goes off for the dryer Rin beats Haru to it. Haru, having forgotten that he was even doing laundry is quick to regret his slip-up.

 

Rin pulls out the sheets and grins at Haru and he just knows what Rin is thinking. And he's right. But he doesn't want Rin to make fun of him so he sends a glare his way. One that makes Rin let go of the sheets when Haru grabs them out of his hands.

 

The glare apparently wasn't mean enough to stop Rin from smiling at Haru. "Nice dream?" He asks over his breakfast.

 

And Haru almost knocks the food right out of his hands. But chooses to glare down at his own plate, hiding his embarrassment.

 

The teasing doesn't stop there. As Haru has found Rin to be nosy and forceful in trying to get information, no matter how small, extracted from Haru. But lucky for Haru, he is able to deflect most of the teasing by simply ignoring Rin. So that he is happy for.

 

Haru has class today, however. Which means he has to sit next to Kisumi without looking completely guilty about this entire situation. It should be easy. Should being the key word. Haru wishes it could be easy.

 

It isn't easy.

 

Kisumi smells sweet, sweeter than sweet today. Vanilla and jasmine waft through the air as he takes his seat. All soft and gentle before the storm that is his voice hits Haru like a strong ocean wave. And Haru lets himself get carried away.

 

He closes his eyes while Kisumi talks. Tries to not imagine those lips working their way around his neck as dream Kisumi did. Focuses in on Kisumi complaining about his last class that was full of math Haru hasn't seen before.   

 

Haru entertains him by opening his sketchbook to show the drawings he had done for his other classes. Most are just scenes meant to focus on shading and proportion. The others are sketches meant for his final, a water themed piece he only just started to work on. Something nice to represent him drowning in the amount of work he has to do on top of all these weird emotions he's feeling.

 

"Nice," Kisumi smiles at the sketches.

 

Haru closes the notebook when the professor walks in. She seems prepared today and starts right off. When the words "Find a partner," comes out of her mouth Kisumi is on Haru claiming him as his partner.

 

Something about the word makes Haru's heart flutter.

 

He sighs and nods, listening to the rest of the instructions. They need to recreate a piece from an era of their choosing using their partner. And then they have to write an essay on the time they chose and the artist their piece was inspired by. They have three weeks. Shouldn't be difficult.

 

Shouldn't be.

 

Haru finds himself in the library a few days later. Kisumi meets up with him after basketball practice. Haru has already collected a pile of books that hold art and artists as far back the Jōmon period. Haru already has a particular bias towards Sesshu Toyo. He only hopes he and Kisumi can agree on an art era (Haru is pushing towards the 14 and 1500s).

 

Kisumis apologizes for being late. He gives Haru a flashy smile, his hair is wet from either sweat or a shower. Haru doesn't mind it one bit as he leans over the reference books with him.

 

Haru lets Kisumi skim through the books and he thankfully chooses what Haru had his eyes on. They start gathering information. Haru is impressed at how fast Kisumi works when they aren't sitting in a classroom. They spend some time jotting down notes and important facts sharing what they have every now and then.

 

It's nice.

 

The sun is setting and the library lights brighten. Haru looks at all the books they have left and sighs. He was hoping to finish early, but he over thought the process. This would be the hard part and they would be up for days going about it like this.

 

His stomach growls. Kisumi notices immediately and laughs behind his hand. "It's getting a bit late, huh?" Kisumi looks up at Haru.

 

Haru nods.

 

"We can go back to my place and pick up pizza. It'd be a lot more quiet. My roommate gets home late tonight so we'll have time to ourselves," Kisumi says. His voice louder than it should be in a library full of students studying.

 

Haru can only nod.

 

And that's how he finds himself in Kisumi's apartment. Alone with him, eating pizza as a break from their reading.

 

"I could've made something," Haru mumbles for the umpteenth time over his pizza. It wasn't exactly what he wanted, and only has shrimp on it. He takes another bite only because he's hungry and hasn't eaten since the morning.

 

"And make my guest work and create dishes? No thank you," Kisumi sips his water.

 

"Thank you for having me over then," Haru looks around the lounge, noticing the little personal touches. Some cat posters he doesn't think are Kisumi's, and a picture of a basketball player Haru doesn't know the name of. He only knows he's a basketball player from the jersey and background of the players picture.

 

He turns back to Kisumi who is focused on finishing the pizza. They eat in such a silence that Haru tries to start a conversation.

 

"I want to finish this project by next week," He settles with something that won't make his stomach do flips.

 

"Me too," Kisumi leans onto one hand, "want to paint me?"

 

The way he smiles, slyly, with his lip turned up just a bit. Little wink before looking away. Haru focuses onto his lips, soft and pink, a little chapped.

 

Swallowing the excess saliva that seems to have collected in his mouth, Haru breathes out a, "Yeah."  

 

**Author's Note:**

> Daxii: SO THIS IS SO FUN TO DO and argh I'm such a KisuHaru slut it's about time something happened with a full-length multi chap, and it's so awesome to do it with one of my favourite fluff-authors! Hope you stay around for the party because this is going to be SO MUCH FUN!
> 
> witchy_alien: i am so excited to be working with such talent! and i hope you are too. please look forward to more blushing and other cute things!


End file.
